


Sweet Dreams for the Weary

by Books_and_Blooms



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Post-Wynonna Earp (TV) Season 03, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Blooms/pseuds/Books_and_Blooms
Summary: Waverly has been suffering from night terrors since her return from the garden.  Thankfully, Nicole is there to love her through them, and Wynonna has been on her best behavior (kind of).
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Sweet Dreams for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a really random little domestic WayHaught ficlet, with some flustered characters, and a little different take on Wynonnus Interruptus. Again, I am absolutely terrible at deciding what to rate stuff. There's like a little bit of smut, maybe a little bit more than I have done in the past, but it's more pre-gaming than anything. If you think the rating needs changed, let me know and I'll bump it up to M.

As Nicole slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the clock on the nightstand blaring 3:36 in angry, red letters. She made it two hours longer than last night, she thought as she felt the unmistakable sensation of fidgeting coming from behind her. She rolled over to give the brunette her nightly once-over. The smaller girl was curled into a ball on her right side, facing away from Nicole and towards the window. Her right hand was clenched into a fist, and her left was clutching her stomach. Her face was scrunched up, and she was leaving out tiny whimpers from the back of her throat. Nicole could only assume they were from fear or pain. There was no shame for the nightmares, what with all she had been through in the garden, most of which, Waverly still refused to talk about. 

The first night after Doc brought her home, she woke up every hour thrashing and sweating, sometimes shrieking. Nicole tried to be as comforting as possible, holding her close, stroking her hair, and telling her that everything was going to be okay . . . after all, she was home now. The second night, Waverly managed to sleep longer than an hour at a time but didn’t seem to be able to get herself awake. As soon as the tossing and turning started, Nicole had been vigilant, watching and waiting. When she realized that Waverly was in distress, she scooped her up and shook her until she got her awake. Nicole didn’t come out of that episode unscathed. As Waverly woke up, scared and disoriented, she started swinging. It was Nedley that gave Nicole the advice on properly dealing with night terrors after seeing the bruises.

“You can’t just shake her awake, Nicole. They aren’t like a normal nightmare. It’s like they are stuck between sleep and awake, and if you try to pull them out of it too fast well . . . ,” he gestured to the redhead’s currently bruised jawline, “that happens. You just have to let her ride it out.” Nicole had that look on her face, the same look of worry that she had been wearing for months, the one with the large, sad eyes. 

“I just . . . I feel so helpless. She’s so scared,” she started before Nedley cut her off. He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Chrissy had night terrors when she was a kid. First time she did it, she sleepwalked downstairs and was standing in the living room screaming like a banshee. I grabbed onto her and tried to wake her, and ended up looking . . . just about like you. The doctor said that soft comforting will help them work out of it but trying to wake them only makes it worse on everyone. You just have to help her weather the storm.” 

They had been weathering the storm every night for over a month. Waverly tried to insist that she sleep on the couch on days that Nicole had to work. She knew that Nicole was exhausted, and Purgatory couldn’t have a sleep-deprived sheriff. Nicole had immediately refused and gotten pretty used to being abruptly woken. In fact, she had fallen into their new nightly routine rather quickly. What did it matter that she wasn’t getting a full eight hours? It wasn’t as if she had slept the entire time that Waverly was gone. By this point, she was used to running on little to no sleep and drinking enough caffeine that she should just take her coffee in an IV bag. Her girl was home. That was all that mattered, and sooner or later this would have to pass. Sooner or later they would all get a full night’s sleep. At least, she hoped so for everyone’s sake. 

The clock now read 3:40. She had given Waverly four minutes to fight the terror herself, before she rolled over behind her. She very cautiously pulled the brunette closer to her, and softly stroked Waverly’s arm from her elbow to her shoulder. She alternated between stroking her arm, and rubbing her back, while she placed delicate kisses to the soft spot under her left ear. 

“You’re okay, baby. You’re okay, I’m here. It’s not real, Waves. Shhhhhh, it’s okay,” Nicole cooed softly, as the smaller girl still wiggled and clawed at the bedsheets. The redhead brought her legs up behind Waverly’s knees, trying to spoon her properly, but not hold her tight enough that she felt constricted. One dislocated jaw was enough. Nicole heard footsteps on the stairs, and a very quiet knock on the door. 

“How many times has it been tonight?” Wynonna asked, just popping her head in slightly. It was amazing how many times Wynonna had walked in on them in compromising positions, but she somehow always remembered to knock when it came to this. 

“This is the first one tonight,” Nicole answered quietly, her voice only slightly above a whisper. Wynonna nodded and looked down at the notepad in her hands. 

“That means that she made it two hours longer than last night. This might be the only one tonight. She’s getting better,” the older Earp reported. Nicole just gave a saddened smile, barely visible in the darkness of the bedroom. She knew that Waverly had slowly been making progress, and no one could blame her for struggling after whatever she went through up there. No one expected her to return to normal immediately, but she would like her girl to sleep through the night. If she was going to heal, she needed to sleep. Wynonna quietly closed the door and walked back down the stairs. Nicole continued to caress Waverly’s back softly and whisper sweet, comforting thoughts to her as she twitched.  
The soft whimpers had turned to low, throaty moans as she rocked herself backwards towards Nicole. Nicole could handle the moaning; it was the sudden screaming that always left her jarred—the shrieking and the crying.

“Shhhh, hey, it’s okay,” Nicole whispered against her shoulder, her lips skimming it softly. Then, she was taken back a little. Normally, now would be about the time where Waverly would come out of it, upset but not as disoriented. This time, she didn’t. Nicole shifted slightly to look at the clock behind her; 3:45. As she turned back around, she felt Waverly press herself down onto the thigh that Nicole had bent beneath her. She moaned again as Nicole looked her over worriedly. The smaller girl was still squirming around as usual, but what caught Nicole off guard was her choice in murmurs. Usually, “no”, and “get back”, and “help” accompanied the thrashing. Tonight, what she heard was, “Nicole”, and “please”, and a very breathy “oh”. 

Oh. “Oh” was right. It wasn’t until Nicole noticed that she had an unmistakable slickness painting her thigh, that she realized this maybe was not a night terror after all. Nicole let out a shaky, relieved breath as she peeked over Waverly’s shoulder. Then, she laid there for a minute trying to process the situation. In one way, she felt her entire body flush, almost embarrassed with herself for watching Waverly like this. On the other hand, she was so enamored with the brunette that all she could do was stare at her in a love-fueled haze because she had to be the luckiest woman in the world. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it back out of her face, kissed Waverly’s cheek, and rolled back over to try and get an hour or so of sleep. 

When her alarm went off at 5:30, Nicole shut it off promptly and tiptoed to the shower. She got ready in the bathroom, hoping that she could keep Waverly sleeping as long as possible. Downstairs, Wynonna had already started the coffee pot. It had been an unspoken rule between them. Nicole deals with the dreams, so the least Wynonna could do is have the coffee ready. Wynonna hadn’t even managed to spike it with whiskey before Nicole descended the stairs. 

“So, how long did she last? I want to write it down,” Wynonna asked, pushing the mug of coffee toward her. Nicole blushed immediately, the tips of her ears flushing as red as her hair. God, was she glad that Wynonna left when she did last night. 

“Ummm . . . well, she was still pretty active around 3:45 . . . then she ahh . . . quieted down some,” she explained, hiding her mouth behind her coffee mug. Wynonna looked at her questioningly, a suspicious look appearing on her face. 

“Then she woke up?” Wynonna prompted, continuing to question the flustered redhead. They had been tracking the night terrors since Waverly came back from the garden. There was no reason that Wynonna could think of for Nicole to be suddenly avoiding the usual set of questions. Nicole kind of half nodded sheepishly. 

“Um-hum. Woke right up,” she lied. Wynonna glared at her but shrugged it off. She rationalized that Nicole was overly tired and that she probably could use some sleep herself. 

“And that was the only one last night?” Wynonna continued questioning, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. Nicole nodded again and took another drink of her coffee. 

“Okay. In that case, I’m headed to Shorty’s,” Wynonna exclaimed as she grabbed her coat. Nicole looked at her watch. 

“Wynonna, it’s six-o-clock in the morning. That’s a little early for drinking . . . even for you,” Nicole drawled. Wynonna cocked her head at the taller woman as she pulled on her black, leather jacket and dug around for the keys in her pocket. 

“I’m going to meet Doc before he opens. You aren’t the only one who went without,” she paused to make a crude gesture with her hands, “for four months, you know?” Wynonna explained as she went out the door, “Later, Tater Haught.” Nicole shook her head as she finished her coffee. The soft sound of footsteps on the stairs snapped her back into reality. 

Waverly stood leaning against the doorway, clad in nothing more than her tiny, pink pajamas and a short, silk robe. Her hair was down, pulled mainly to one side, and was only slightly mussed from sleeping. She sauntered towards Nicole, sat directly in her lap, and kissed her messily on the mouth. The taste of her spearmint toothpaste mixing with Nicole’s vanilla coffee creamer successfully melted the newly appointed sheriff.

“Good morning, Waves,” Nicole managed to husk out as Waverly’s fingers tangled in the hair on the back of her neck. The short brunette only hummed softly in return. Just as Waverly started trailing delicate kisses down Nicole’s jawline, Nicole bounced her hips a little. 

“Baby, I have to be at work in thirty minutes,” she rasped. Waverly rolled her eyes and blew a piece of hair out of her face. 

“Okay, okay. Did you eat anything? Do you want me to make you something?” She questioned as she reluctantly pulled herself off of Nicole’s lap. Nicole grabbed an apple out of the basket on the table and waved it at her playfully. Waverly rolled her eyes again, knowing full well that Nicole was going to grab something unhealthy on the way to the station. She started to make herself a cup of tea as Nicole drummed at her coffee cup. 

“I think I actually slept last night,” Waverly started. Nicole caught herself mid-chuckle and it came out sounding more like a cough. Waverly’s eyes widened, startled by Nicole’s reaction.

“Yeah, I . . . uh . . . think you did,” Nicole said trying desperately to hold it together. She was never much of a liar. To be honest, she wasn’t very good at it, especially when it came to lying to Waverly. She couldn’t lie to her for anything. Waverly’s hazel eyes narrowed. Nicole looked up and caught Waverly looking her over. She decided to see how far she could take this conversation. 

“So, you don’t remember any nightmares last night, then?” Nicole prompted. Waverly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Nicole smiled down into her coffee mug. She knew that she shouldn’t tease, but she missed the flirty banter that they used to have. Waverly looked at her strangely again, bit her lip, and took a sip of her tea. 

“You ah . . . you seemed content. Maybe a little . . . overheated,” Nicole elaborated, smiling up at her from her seat at the table brightly, her dimple showing as she waited for Waverly to connect the dots. Waverly stared at her questioningly before her cheeks flushed red, suddenly remembering exactly what she dreamed about last night. That would explain why she woke up ready to go this morning. The smaller girl nervously stroked her teacup and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She leaned back against the counter by the sink, looking anywhere but at Nicole.

“Oh, baby, I was only teasing,” Nicole apologized as she walked towards the counter. She lifted Waverly up onto the countertop, effectively putting her more at eyelevel. Waverly looked at her bashfully and attempted to hide her face behind her hands. 

“Hey, don’t you hide from me, Earp. I was just thrilled it wasn’t another bad dream. It was adorable. You are adorable,” she punctuated the last sentence by kissing Waverly’s face in between each word. Waverly motioned for Nicole to come closer. 

She tucked a piece of red hair behind Nicole’s ear, then leaned in and whispered, “Oh Nicole, what I was doing to you was far from adorable,” and she pressed a kiss to the redhead’s neck just below her ear. Nicole’s mouth hung open slightly in disbelief as she felt all of her blood pool downward. She had just opened her mouth to retort when Waverly hopped down off of the counter and straightened the collar on her uniform. 

“Aren’t you going to be late for work, sheriff?” she asked innocently, and just like that it was Nicole who was left stammering and fidgety. She shook her head at the brunette as she grabbed her car keys. Waverly followed her to the door to send her off, pulling Nicole downward for one more searing kiss. She tugged lightly at Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth as the taller girl chuckled and pulled away. Waverly glanced quickly from Nicole’s reddened face, to her blush-dappled chest, and beamed with pride for flipping the script and sending her to work perfectly flustered. 

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly started as Nicole turned back around to look at her, “How about tonight we turn in early? There’s something I want to try.” It was in that moment that Nicole realized that she would be perfectly content to never sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Hopefully, it wasn't too out there. I'm tempted to write a follow-up chapter, but full-on smut isn't really my forte. I mean, I enjoy reading it, but I don't know how good I would be at writing it myself. I like to let the expert fic writers handle that. We'll see! To be honest, I'm not even sure what I could have them do that could be considered "new" by season 4. LOL!
> 
> *Also, I hope you are all staying safe and sane in lockdown.


End file.
